Claws Unsheathed
Prologue '''''THE CLAWS HAVE BEEN UNSHEATHED TOO MANY TIMES. IT IS TIME FOR PEACE, BUT THAT CAN ONLY HAPPEN BY RIVAL CLANMATES STOPPING THE FLOW OF BLOOD. ''''' Chapter 1 Orangeshadow flung herself into the battle. Her claws ripped and blood sprayed her muzzle as she delivered a blow to Bluewater. Orangeshadow let out a screech as Bluewater whipped around and fastened her claws into her pelt. Orangeshadow Lunged at Bluewater, but she sidestepped. As Orangeshadow skidded on the bloody ground Bluewater grabbed her by the paw and flung Orangeshadow against a rock. Bluewater felt a surge of triumph as she raked her claws down Orangeshadow's back. As Orangeshadow turned, Bluewater could feel every one of her ribs under her pelt. As Bluewater pinned Orangeshadow on her back and scratched her stomach, she gave Bluewater a look of anger, sadness, and misery. Orangeshadow gritted her teeth to hold back a yowl as Bluewater racked her claws in her fur and bit Orangeshadow until she was covered in blood. She flung her paws wildly at Bluewater, but the blue she-cat barely noticed. Shadyfoot heard the yowls and screechs in the distance. She scratched her claws on some pine needles. She wanted to help her clan! Why had Silverstar left her behind? As Shadyfoot paced, she was aware that the water ha risen. "Shadowclan retreat!" Orangeshadow got up, trembling as her leader, Silverstar called to the clan. "This territory is now ours!" Troutstar yowled. Shadowclan turned and fled into the marshes. Orangeshadow was in to much pain to say anything. Riverclan were a bunch of Fox-hearts. Bluewater bounded along the path. Her clanmates were enthusiastic. Bluewater only felt a twinge of triumph. The look on Orangeshadow's face whenthey were fighting made her feel guilty. It couldn't be plainer that Riverclan were the guilty ones. They didn't even need the territory. She shook her head crossly. ''I'm loyal to my clan!'' she thought angrily. Shadyfoot lashed his tail angrily. She stared in dismay at all her injured clanmates. As deputy, she should be able to help them right? ''What do injured people need? ''she thought. ''Well, herbs, rest, and food. Food! ''She strode into the forest for prey. The stars were barely showing but Shadyfoot begged Starclan for good hunting. Orangeshadow winced as Starclash rubbed herbs deep into her wound. He mewed gruffly, "stay out of fights for a while." "Okay" she snapped, "next time I'll ask Riverclan not to steal our territory until I'm all better." Starclash purred with laughter. Orangeshadow tried to say something else but she gasped in pain. Bluewater and her clanmates had a feast that night. As she dug into the carp by her paws she felt a twinge of sadness. Shadowclan were starving because the water had gotten higher in the marshes. She, try as she might, couldn't stp feeling guilty. The look in Orangeshadow's eyes was seared in her mind. Shadyfoot gave up. She sighed and uncovered the blackbird she caught after hunting until moonhigh. As she reentered the camp, heads turned excitedly. When they saw all the prey she got, they looked disappointed. As they had no queens or elders, she gave it to the worst injured cats. Orangeshadow watched as Shadyfoot placed the blackbird in front of her. "I don't need it." Orangeshadow mewed, "give it to someone who needs it." "You need it." Shadyfoot retorted. As soon as Shadyfoot turned her back Orangeshadow gestured for the other clanmates over. Everyone got one bite. Orangeshadow was the only one who didn't eat. Chapter 2